1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device for preventing, in a concrete structure such as a concrete wall, rainwater or like from penetrating through a concrete wall surface into the concrete structure around each separator which has been left embedded therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In constructing the above-mentioned concrete structure such as the concrete wall, the separator is usually used to hold each pair of molds opposed to each other at a predetermined distance and such separator is left embedded in the concrete structure after completion of this structure. More particularly, each separator is provided on its opposed ends with separator terminals, respectively, and these separator terminals are removed when the molds are disassembled upon completion of the construction. This results in formation of a recess in the concrete wall in a region which has been occupied by each of the separator terminals. Such recess must be filled up in a suitable manner for water-sealing effect.
One well-known device for prevention of rainwater or like from penetrating in the region of each separator into the concrete structure has already been described in Utility Model Publication No. 43-27286, published in Japan on Nov. 12, 1968.
However, in this device of well known art, plugs are secured with adhesive into the recesses formed in the concrete wall surface after the separator terminals have been removed from the respective separators. Such feature leads to various problems as follow:
(1) It is difficult for adhesive to spread uniformly between the inner surface of the recess and the associated plug and often a gap is formed therebetween.
(2) A gap is progressively formed between the inner surface of the recess and adhesive as the years go by, due to factors such as contraction of concrete and adhesive occurring during hardening thereof.
(3) A gap is formed also between the concrete wall and the separator.
(4) A covering depth between the concrete wall surface and the separator is relatively poor.
In consequence, said gaps serve as water passages by which rainwater or like penetrates from the wall surface through the gap between the recess in the concrete wall and the plug into the other gap between the concrete wall and the separator, causing the separator to be rusted.
These problems result in:
(a) Durability of the structure deteriorates.
(b) Rust containing water exudes over the wall surface and injures the beauty of the wall surface.